Warped Tour 2006
Warped Tour 2006 was the 2006 edition of the annual touring musical festival. Unlike some previous years, this year the tour only played in North America. Bands * 30 Seconds to Mars * AFI * The Academy Is... * A Change Of Pace * Adair * A Farewell Sets Fire * Against Me! * Agynst * A Heartwell Ending * Aiden * All Time Low * Amber Pacific * Anti-Flag * Armor for Sleep * ASG * A Static Lullaby * A Loss For Words * Alexisonfire * The Ackleys * Alabaster * The Appreciation Post * As Cities Burn * As Seasons Fall * The Audition * Bedouin Soundclash * Billy Talent * The Black Out Pact * The Bled * Bouncing Souls * Boysetsfire * Bullet for My Valentine * Buzzcocks * The Bangkok Five * Black Sunday * Blackfire * Building a Better Spaceship * The Burning Room * Calico Drive * Cartel * The Casualties * Catch-22 * Cauterize * Class of Zero * Code 4-15 * The Campaign 1984 * Chaplan * Chiodos * The Chop Tops * Cities Apart * The Classic Crime * Corrupted Youth * Crazy Anglos * Crazy Pineapple * Crash Romeo * Curt Phillips * Damone * Dan Band * Danny Diablo * Die Hunns * Dork * Down to Earth Approach * Dropping Daylight * Dynamite 8 * Dark Sunrise * DBK * The Distance * Dog Fashion Disco * The Early November * E.D.A.N (Every Dreams Another Nightmare) * Eight Fingers Down (Bbq Band) * Eighteen Visions * Emanuel * Emery * Escape the Fate * Evaline * Every Time I Die * Everdae * Everybody Else Wins * Flashlight Brown * Forever in Effigy * From Autumn to Ashes * From First to Last (dropped out due to vocal polyps) * The Fully Down * The Fallen Lie * Faulter * Feature Presentation * Final Round * The First Burning * Fist Full of Knuckles * The Fold * Index Case * It's Pouring on Our Heads * Fuscia * Gatsbys American Dream * The Germs * Gogol Bordello * Greeley Estates * Gym Class Heroes * Goodbye Soundscape * GoodYear * Grounded * Handgun Sonata * Happy Tragedy * Heart of a Failure * He Is Legend * hellogoodbye * Helmet * High School Football Heroes * Hit the Lights * HORSE the band * Hourcast * The Hush Sound * illScarlett * I Am Ghost * Inamere * Inner Surge * (In Theory) * I Voted for Kodos * Jay Tea * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * Jealousy Curve * Jet Lag Gemini * J4 * The Junior Varsity * Kincaide * Less Than Jake * Left Alone * The Living End * Lorene Drive * L-10 Project * The Last Car in Alaska * The Lifeline * Listed M.I.A. * Loko Phylum * Los Kung Fu Monkeys * The Loved Ones * The Lovekill * Ludo * Lydia * Manic Sewing Circle * Mastema * Maylene and the Sons of Disaster * Moneen * Motion City Soundtrack * Mute Math * My American Heart * MacKenzie First * Maple Street Impressions * Meg and Dia * Milk Carton Mug-Shots * Minutes Too Far * Modern Day 84 * Morgan and Me * Morgan Knockers * Mourningstar * Nadafinga * Near Miss (band) * New Found Glory * Nightlife * NOFX * No Trigger * No Way Jose * Nural * Outernational * Over It * OK Stranger * PaperDoll * Paramore * Patent Pending * Phathom * The Pink Spiders * Pistolita * Plain White T's * Protest the Hero * Patterns * Post Bliss * Pretty in Stereo * Prevail Within * Promise Divine * RAC * The Randies * Rayfield * The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus * Rise Against * Riverboat Gamblers * Roses Are Red * Round Three Fight * Royden * The Salads * Saosin * Saves the Day * The Scotch Greens * Senses Fail * Shiragirl * Side 67 * Silverstein * Single File * Skint * The SmashUp * The Sounds * State Radio * Stretch Arm Strong * The Spill Canvas * Spitalfield (Dropped out due to guitarist quitting) * Split Fifty * Safety * Septic Tank Disasters * Sorry About Your Couch * Starving Goliath * Stigma 13 * The Stiletto Formal * Strap-On Tools * Stuckbackwards * Summerside * Super Geek League * SWAK 13 * Talib Kweli (Filled in for Underoath in Cleveland) * TAT * Take The City * Ten Pound Strike * The Sunstreak (Bbq Band) * The Translation * Thursday * This Solemn Vow * Tip the Van * Tokyo Rose * Transfusion M * Typecast * Underøath (Dropped out for internal reasons) * Ultimate Power Duo * The University * The Used * Valient Thorr * Valencia * Vaux * Verge of Ruin * Voltera * Vampire Dolphin Repellant * Variety Workshop * Verbana Darvell * The Vincent Black Shadow * Voodoo Blue * We Are the Fury * Wheels on the Bus * Wired * X-Ray Cat * The Years Gone By * YouInSeries * Zao * Zebrahead * Zox Tour Dates *6/15 Columbia, MD at Merriweather Post Pavilion *6/16 Columbus, OH at Germain Amphitheatre *6/17 Milwaukee, WI at Marcus Amphitheatre *6/18 Minneapolis, MN at Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome *6/19 Bonner Springs, KS at Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *6/21 Nashville, TN a Starwood Amphitheatre *6/22 Jacksonville, FL at Jacksonville Fairgrounds *6/23 Saint Petersburg, FL at Vinoy Park *6/24 Miami, FL at Bayfront Park Amphitheatre *6/25 Orlando, FL at Tinker Field *6/26 Charleston, SC at Exchange Park *6/27 Raleigh, North Carolina at Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek *6/28 Atlanta, GA at Hi Fi Amphitheater *6/30 Houston, TX at Reliant Center *7/01 Dallas, TX at Smirnoff Music Centre *7/02 Selma, TX at Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *7/03 Las Cruces, NM at NMSU Practice Field *7/04 Phoenix, AZ at Cricket Wireless Pavilion *7/06 Chula Vista, CA at Coors Amphitheatre *7/07 Pomona, CA at Fairplex Park *7/08 San Francisco, CA at Pier 30/32 *7/09 Fresno, CA at Save Mart Arena *7/11 Ventura, CA at Seaside Park *7/12 Los Angeles, CA at Dodger Stadium *7/13 Marysville, CA at Sleep Train Amphitheatre *7/14 Boise, ID at Idaho Center Amphitheatre *7/15 George, WA at The Gorge Amphitheatre *7/16 Saint Helens, OR at Columbia Meadows *7/18 Vancouver, BC at Thunderbird Stadium *7/20 Calgary, AB at Race City Speedway *7/22 Salt Lake City, UT at Utah State Fairgrounds *7/23 Denver, CO at Invesco Field *7/25 Maryland Heights, MO at UMB Bank Pavilion *7/26 Cincinnati, OH at Riverbend Music Center *7/27 Pittsburgh, PA at Post Gazette Pavilion *7/28 Noblesville, IN at Verizon Wireless Music Center *7/29 Detroit, MI at Comerica Park *7/30 Tinley Park, IL at Tweeter Center Chicago *8/01 Darien, NY at Darien Lake *8/02 Fitchburg, MA at Fitchburg Airport *8/03 Camden, NJ at Tweeter Center at the Waterfront *8/04 Scranton, Pennsylvania at Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain *8/05 Uniondale, NY at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum *8/06 Old Bridge, NJ at Englishtown Raceway *8/08 Charlotte, North Carolina at Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *8/09 Virginia Beach, VA at Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *8/10 Washington DC at Nissan Pavilion *8/11 Cleveland, OH at Tower City Amphitheater *8/12 Barrie, ON at Park Place *8/13 Montreal, QC Parc Jean-Drapeau